Addiction
by shadowrose6x
Summary: Those eyes said it all, one look at each other and hands were all over, and clothes... well they sure wouldn't stay on for long.


**AN:_ Well here's another YuseixAkiza story guys, I hope you all like it!_**  
><strong>Disclaimer:<em> Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's does not belong to me...if it did I would have kept it running and Yusei and Akiza would have confessed their love.<em>**

Yusei and Akiza were New Domino's hottest couple, everyone who found out about their relationship was ecstatic and happy since they all knew that these two were obviously in love with each other but were too shy to actually admit their mutual feelings to the other. Then there were your usual jealous fans and the media who would be hot on their trail whenever in public. Basically, the two lovers had no time to spend together, leaving them both sexually frustrated.

Heading towards Akiza's house they were again ambushed by the nosy paparazzi so they were forced into hiding in an office room of a building which was nearby Akiza's house. Yusei looked at Akiza with lust filled eyes and she knew what he wanted He eyed her like a predator eyes its prey and looked hungry in the most seductive yet malicious way. She was getting excited herself seeing how badly he wanted her, pushing her against the wall he nibbled on her collar bone making her gasp in pleasure. "Yusei, we can't do it here somebody could walk in at any moment." "Let them walk in and see how I make you moan. You have a very voluptuous and irresistible body." he growled at her. _'Oh that was a sexy growl...'_Akiza blushed at how eager he was. "Yusei naughty boys don't get what they want." she teased. He kissed her full on the lips tasting her strawberry lip gloss, seeing that she was fully into the kiss he let go just to have her pout in disapproval. "Well why should I be the only one to not get what I want?" he smiled at her. "Alright let's get on your D-wheel and get to my house."

They hopped onto his bike and rode off to her house and not a minute later after entering her room they were on her bed stripping each other down to pure nakedness. Hands roaming over each others body, teasing, kissing, and tousling in the sheets with bodies touching leaving no space in between all leading to maximum arousal. Yusei grabbed her ass and began to ravish her plump lips and neck with kisses, leaving hickeys and swollen lips. He ground his hips with hers making both of their visions go white in ecstasy. "Uhh...Yusei!" moaned Akiza as he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked hard while swirling his tongue as they got harder, giving her immense pleasure. Taking a whiff of ger lavendar and lilac smelling hair along with the vanilla scent which they both had, both were feelin hazy from the strong smells. "You smell so good Akiza." Yusei said as he gently fingered her womanhood earning loud and husky moans. "I could say the same for you." Akiza replied taking his dick in hand and softly stroking it. Rubbing her clit with vigor Yusei continued to finger her giving her a full blown orgasm as she came in his hand. Kneeling down, he licked her clit making her gasp and then slowly licked his way down and into her entrance. Probing into her with his tongue he swallowed her cum and then went back to give her a long, loving kiss on the lips. Lips locked tightly and tongues battled for dominance.

Akiza took advantage of him and began to massage his balls, breaking their kiss she slowly went down onto her knees, kissing his chest and abs teasingly as she went. She looked at his dick and saw that it was already quite big even though he wasn't fully erect yet, "Wow Yusei already so big, and you're not even fully erect?" she looked up at him smiling down at her he replied "Yes, I am full of surprises." "Well you have a very nice and big dick." Akiza winked and licked her lips, Yusei gulped as his throat went dry and he was at a loss of words. Slowly Akiza opened her mouth and took in the head of his penis, soflty nibbling on him and licking him. She slowly took his whole length in almost gagging, and then enveloped him with her warm mouth. "Mmff...Akiza!" moaned Yusei as his eyes rolled back in ecstasy. She swirled her tongue around his tip and popped her mouth back off, licking him up and down all over she knew that he couldn't stand it anymore "Yusei you are twitching, and god damn are you big!" she gasped her eyes going wider. "Heh...yeah well I love surprising you. Ughh...Akiza I'm throbbing already, I'm going to cum!" taking him into her mouth again she sucked him harder and faster being more aggressive as he came into her mouth with a shudder, shooting hot loads. Being sure to swallow every bit of his cum she swallowed his hot load and stood back up to give him a gentle kiss.

They both melted into the kiss, breaking apart only when they needed to breathe. Yusei stuffed his face with her breasts and softly nibbled on the valley between them, tickling her. Kissing all over her stomach and back up to her lips he prepared to do what they have been waiting oh so long for. Positioning himself he pushed in the tip of his again erect dick into her entrance and then quickly penetrated her hard sending her into a fit of moans and groans. Akiza wrapped her legs around his hips to drive him in deeper and keeping him in place making them both moan. Both moved against each other rhythmically. Picking her up he pushed her up against the wall, still inside of her and thrust harder and faster vigorously. Akiza was in heaven at the moment as she was seeing stars and ran her hand through Yusei's soft hair, then holding onto his back for support. Eyes rolling back in euphoria, Akiza pushed Yusei back onto the bed and straddled his hips giving him a sly grin. Yusei smirked back knowing he was in for a lot of fun now, Akiza swirled her hips riding on his dick in a gyrating motion. "Oh Fuck!" Yusei screamed as his eyes went wide with delight. Bliss overcame both of them as they orgasmed together, Yusei shooting ropes of hot cum inside of her as she exploded on his dick.

Getting off of Yusei, Akiza got into a position where her mouth was on his dick and she had her vagina over his mouth. Breathing softly she blew on Yusei as he re-hardened at the cold breeze and her gentle touch. She smiled that he could get turned on by her so easily and took his tip into her mouth once again as he was oozing pre-cum already. Using her tongue she continuously licked him until Yusei bit her clit, which had her moaning and vulnerable at the moment. He prodded her getting her even wetter and then grabbed her hips to further dig his tongue into her which was stimulating her orgasm. Akiza was writhing in pleasure gasping as she felt his hard on rubbing on her entrance again. They were both on cloud nine once Akiza took him into her mouth againsucking the sides of his dick and swallowed whatever he shot into her mouth. She came in Yusei's mouth too, not being able to wait any longer she longed to have him inside her again. "Oh fuck me Yusei!" and Yusei happily obliged thrusting into her as slowly as he could just to tease her. Seeing his motive she growled and pulled him down on her gasping at how big he was "Yusei you're so big!" "Oh God Akiza you're so tight, you feel so good..." Her eyes were wide as he had hit her G-spot creating waves of pleasure shooting through her whole body and then they both came together. She sucked him clean leaving no cum on him as Yusei was doing the same to her, both leaving no mess on each other.

Both then headed into the shower together. Stepping into the tub they embraced each other and Yusei pulled her into a long kiss under the warm water. Lathering soap on each other they washed off, Akiza took some body wash and began to wash off Yusei's member while giving him a handjob at the same time watching as his erection grew to its full length again. Yusei looked down and saw what she had done to him...again, she stood there smirking. Unable to restrain himself he grabbed her petite waist and shoved himself back into her making her gasp. "You know, at this rate we won't be getting clean anytime soon." Akiza moaned into Yusei's ear. Her soft and seductive moans were always a turn on, even her voice itself could get him hard. "Well Akiza, dirty minded people don't have the intention to get clean do they?" He smirked into her neck and nibbled on her jawline as she ran her hands through his ear and nibbled on his ears. Continuously thrusting with passion, Yusei was being milked dry of his hardness and then was on the point of realease. "Akiza! I'm gonna cum!" with one last thrust he caused her to orgasm and then he came inside of her with satisfaction they washed off and went to bed tired from all the energy used up in their intercourse session. "Well I guess we found our favorite thing to do huh?" Yusei smiled lookig into Akiza's big golden brown eyes as she looked into his cerulean eyes playfully slapping his chest. "Yeah, you won't be getting any more of that if you keep being so cocky." she stuck her tongue out at him, he leaned down and caught her in a heated long kiss. "Well then I guess you're gonna miss out on this huh?" blushing slightly she pecked his lips once more and then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**AN: I'm sorry if there is to much lemon in here :x I just put whatever came to mind. Remember to Review guys! I didn't want to be straight forward and just say "they were in a 69 position" it felt weird, so i just put the details**


End file.
